


Gifted

by AlePenny97



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlePenny97/pseuds/AlePenny97
Summary: Haley era una fata della mente, nata con un potere raro e difficile da controllare, ma era proprio per questo che aveva deciso di iscriversi ad Alfea, per imparare e non ripetere gli errori del passato, ma quello non era l'unico motivo che l'aveva portata lì... nonostante sua madre fosse contraria, lei aveva deciso di incontrare il padre che non aveva mai conosciuto e Alfea era l'unico posto in cui avrebbe potuto farlo.
Relationships: Beatrix/Dane/Riven (Winx Club), Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom & Sky (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Riven (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Sam Harvey/Musa, Sam Harvey/Original Character, Saul Silva/Original Character, Sky (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Sky/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La storia ripercorrà quasi tutti gli eventi chiave della serie, ma non sarà focalizzata su tutta la faccenda di Bloom, ma sulla protagonista, le sue amiche e i loro numerosissimi drammi futuri hahah  
> Spero apprezzerete :3

_Mia amata Tess,_

_Ci sono state delle complicazioni,_

_Responsabilità che non posso evitare._

_Scusa, ma non posso più raggiungerti._

_Spero che un giorno potrai perdonarmi._

Quelle parole continuavano a rimbombarmi nella testa, insieme alla voce di mia mamma quando aveva finalmente deciso di raccontarmi tutto.

Avevo ancora chiaro in testa il rancore nei suoi occhi quando le risposi che avrei comunque voluto conoscerlo, io, l’ingrata figlia che ha dovuto crescere da sola per 16 anni; eppure, allo stesso tempo, la comprensione che mi aveva mostrato per quella fatale decisione che lei, come madre, non avrebbe mai potuto impedirmi di prendere perché, nonostante tutto, era di mio padre che stavamo parlando, dovevo avere la possibilità di conoscerlo.

Non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa quei pensieri, nonostante sapessi che erano proprio loro la fonte dell’ansia crescente che stavo provando man mano che mi avvicinavo alla scuola.

Mi fermai. I miei occhi erano fissi sul simbolo a forma di A in punta all’enorme cancello in ferro. Mi sentivo come inchiodata lì davanti, l’ansia mi impediva di procedere.

_Una volta varcata questa soglia non potrò più tornare indietro…_

_E se lui non volesse conoscermi? Magari non sto facendo la cosa giusta…_

“Hey, ti senti bene?” una voce femminile interruppe improvvisamente il flusso dei miei pensieri. La ragazza che mi trovai davanti aveva uno sguardo piuttosto preoccupato, ma un’espressione amichevole e non potei fare a meno di notare la chioma di ricci corvini che le circondava il viso.

“Sul serio, sei sicura di stare bene?” chiese nuovamente la ragazza, sfiorando con la mano il mio braccio sinistro. Mi ripresi immediatamente, imbarazzata da me stessa “Oh, sì, scusa, non volevo inquietarti, a volte mi capita di incantarmi a fissare cose senza una vera ragione, che testa…” risi nervosamente distogliendo lo sguardo “…L’ansia da primo giorno certo non aiuta”.

La ragazza fece un sospiro di sollievo e ritirò la mano.

“Ok, meno male, davi l’impressione di essere sull’orlo di un attacco di panico mentre fissavi il cancello…” sorrise “Devi essere una matricola, anche per me è il primo giorno, se ti fa stare più tranquilla possiamo entrare assieme”.

“Benissimo, così almeno se ci perdiamo siamo in due!” _voglio sotterrarmi_ “No, cioè, scherzi a parte, questo posto sembra enorme e io ho davvero un pessimo senso dell’orientamento… con ciò non intendo che valga lo stesso per te” _perché diamine sto continuando a parlare a caso??_

“Hey, tranquilla, davvero non c’è problema” rispose ridacchiando un po’.

“No, sul serio, aspetta un secondo che riavvio il cervello e ricominciamo da capo, così non ti sembrerò una pazza furiosa già dal nostro primo incontro” le sorrisi sperando di non essermi giocata completamente la possibilità di farmi un’amica.

“Va bene” rispose lei con un sorrisetto. Detto ciò, le voltai le spalle, feci un respiro profondo nella speranza che non fosse scappata a gambe levate nel frattempo, e mi rigirai verso di lei, che, fortunatamente, era ancora lì, cercando palesemente di trattenere una risata, e con tutta la nonchalance che potevo tirare fuori le dissi “Ciao, mi chiamo Haley Pennyweather, sono una ragazza totalmente non pazza e con un pessimo senso dell’orientamento, mi farebbe davvero un immenso piacere se volessi venire con me visto che è il mio primo giorno qui ad Alfea e non conosco nessuno. Tu come ti chiami?” le sorrisi tendendole la mano e fui molto sollevata nel vedere che la strinse e ricambiò il sorriso.

“Rebecka Milestone, ma puoi chiamarmi Becka, anche io sono una matricola e sarei contenta di farti compagnia, dato che il caso vuole che anche io abbia un pessimo senso dell’orientamento, ma almeno sono riuscita a prendere una mappa di Alfea, che distribuiscono a 5 metri di distanza da qui, a tutte le matricole sperdute che oltrepassano il cancello” finì la frase sfoggiando un sorriso piuttosto fiero e un po’ scherzoso. Notando la cosa, misi a ridere coprendomi il viso con la mano libera, un po’ per imbarazzo, un po’ per la tensione che sentivo sollevarsi lentamente dal mio petto.

“Cara Becka, ti ho appena conosciuta e già ti voglio bene” le risposi cercando di ricompormi.

“Faccio questo effetto alle persone” disse spostandosi platealmente i capelli con la mano.

Risi nuovamente, ero contenta che non si fosse allontanata a causa del mio comportamento strano, sembrava davvero una ragazza con cui sarei potuta andare d’accordo.

Pensando a questa cosa, mi tornò in mente un’altra questione che mi stava angosciando prima di arrivare ad Alfea.

“Fatte le presentazioni come si deve, credo che adesso dovremmo andare verso il dormitorio a sistemare le cose nelle nostre stanze e a conoscere le nostre… coinquiline” arrivata all’ultima parola, sentii di nuovo l’ansia salire. Rebecka notò il mio cambio di tono.

“Hai ragione, hai già visto sulla tua lettera di ammissione che stanza ti hanno assegnato?” mi chiese mentre nel frattempo avevamo iniziato ad introdurci nell’ampio piazzale oltre il cancello.

“Sì, avevo letto qualcosa, sono abbastanza certa che si trovi nell’ala est, il nome invece era qualcosa con la I e credo finisse con la S, ora ricontrollo” le risposi, cercando la lettera nel disordine all’interno del mio zaino, facendo uscire e cadere a terra almeno una ventina di altri foglietti inutili. Quando finalmente, sentii tra le mani i tanto agognati fogli di carta, li tirai fuori e lessi il nome della stanza.

“Oh, finalmente, la stanza è la suite Iridis” risposi dubbiosa sulla pronuncia “Scusa il casino, questo zaino è un disastro” continuai, mentre recuperavo tutte le cose che avevo seminato lì intorno. “Questa è bella!” esclamò mentre ricontrollava anche lei la sua lettera.

“Cosa?” le chiesi voltandomi verso di lei un po’ affannata.

“Siamo nella stessa stanza!” disse contenta.

“Non posso crederci!” riuscii a malapena a contenere l’entusiasmo e il sollievo che mi provocarono quelle parole. _Certo che il destino a volte è proprio buffo…_

Senza indugiare oltre, raccogliemmo tutti i nostri bagagli per dirigerci verso l’ala est, dove si trovava la nostra stanza.

*****

_Come è possibile che io sia finito nel comitato di accoglienza delle matricole assieme a Riven?_

Era da circa tre ore che questo pensiero frullava nella sua testa. Non era certo da me lamentarmi per questo genere di cose, ma quella mattina non ero proprio dell’umore giusto per sorbirmi tutte le battute sconce di Riven sulle numerose nuove arrivate. Non ero ancora riuscito a superare la rottura con Stella e rivederla comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo, dopo che non si era fatta sentire per l’intera estate, era davvero troppo da digerire.

“Dai Sky, non fare quella faccia da cane bastonato!” sentii Riven dirmi mentre tornava, con fare tronfio e una sigaretta in bocca, da una chiacchierata con un gruppo di fate del primo anno.

“Smettila di rompere, non è giornata…” gli risposi brusco. Non potei evitare di notare i suoi occhi rossi e l’inconfondibile odore di erba che lo circondava.

 _Ma è possibile che sia già fatto a quest’ora del mattino?!_ Pensai roteando gli occhi.

“Oh sì, scusa, allora ti lascio a piangerti addosso per Miss Barbie Psicopatica 2020, mentre circa i tre quarti delle persone di sesso femminile, e non solo, ti guardano con gli occhi a cuoricino per il tuo fascino innato da principe azzurro tormentato dalla vita” percepii tutto il sarcasmo dell’affermazione e non mi serviva guardarlo per sapere che stava facendo il suo solito sorrisetto imbecille. Poteva anche aver ragione, ma, purtroppo, ancora non ero entrato in possesso dell’abilità di cambiare umore a comando.

“Va bene, se preferisci, cercherò di fare del mio meglio per fingere la mia immensa gioia di essere qui in questo momento” sorrisi ironico “Grande, puoi considerarlo un allenamento per quando salirai al trono di Eraklyon” rise dandomi una pacca sulla spalla. Anche se mi doleva ammetterlo, questa volta mi aveva fatto sorridere.

“Cosa vedono i miei occhi!! Un sorriso!! Aspetta che vado a chiamare i giornalisti, vorranno l’esclusiva” urlò fingendo un’espressione scioccata, per poi circondarmi le spalle con un braccio “Bene, adesso che sono riuscito a rimetterti in sesto, la vedi lì? La rossa dall’aria sperduta? Ecco, muovi il culo e vai a fare colpo, da bravo” disse dandomi una spinta e una pacca sul sedere. Mi girai per lanciargli uno sguardo omicida al quale lui rispose con dei gesti osceni, che decisi di ignorare. Mi diressi comunque verso la ragazza che mi aveva indicato, sospirando.

_Che ho da perdere in fondo?_


	2. Chapter 2

Il resto della mattinata passò relativamente in fretta. Incredibilmente, quell’idiota di Riven era riuscito a tirarmi su il morale o, comunque, ad aiutarmi a non pensare alla questione in sospeso con Stella. Tra le varie matricole che avevo avuto modo di incontrare, ero riuscito a notare diversi elementi bizzarri, avevo la netta sensazione che sarebbe stato un anno interessante ad Alfea. 

Il giardino della scuola si stava lentamente svuotando, quando sentii la voce di Riven chiamarmi da lontano. Mi girai, stava correndo verso di me con in mano qualcosa che non riuscivo a distinguere da quella distanza. Finalmente mi raggiunse, piegato in due dall’affanno, non riusciva a parlare. “Amico, dovresti seriamente smettere di fumare, sei messo malissimo” gli dissi. 

“Tranquillo… ti do vantaggio, così godrò di più quando ti batterò negli allenamenti” rispose ansimando “Comunque, non sono venuto da te per farmi fare la predica, per quello mi basta già Silva, ma per farti vedere cosa ho trovato per terra mentre aiutavo a ripulire” concluse e mi porse quello che aveva in mano. Si trattava di un foglio un po’ sgualcito e dalle scritte leggermente sbiadite. “Non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto speciale, è un biglietto” gli dissi stranito. 

“Certo che a volte sei proprio cieco, questo biglietto al 99% delle probabilità è stato smarrito da una matricola…” _oddio_ _,_ _adesso inizia con le sue teorie e lo sguardo da pazzo_ _…_ “Q uello a cui te non stai prestando attenzione è la scritta , anche se non è del tutto leggibile, la calligrafia non ti sembra familiare? E non guardarmi come se fossi un alieno… è una cosa seria!” sospirai e d iedi nuovamente uno sguardo alla scritta . Non so come non lo avessi notato prima, ma Riven aveva ragione , quella calligrafia era inconfondibile. Alzai lo sguardo scioccato per incrociare quello del mio amico. _Cosa ci faceva_ _un biglietto da parte SUA in possesso di una matricola?_

“Dobbiamo assolutamente parlargli!” dissi convinto. 

Ormai ne ero certo, questo sarebbe stato senza dubbio un anno interessante. 

***** 

Mia madre non mi aveva mai detto niente dei suoi anni passati ad Alfea come studentessa, ma nessun racconto avrebbe potuto sostituire la sensazione che stavo provando in quel momento. 

Alfea era immensa e magnifica, sembrava di stare in un altro mondo. Mentre io e Becka percorrevamo i corridoi, io mi perdevo ad osservare le alte vetrate che davano sul giardino, le colonne e le ampie volte decorate. Era tutto così magico. 

Mi fermai di scatto non appena sentii la mano di Rebecka posarsi sul mio braccio sinistro. Abbassai lo sguardo e notai che anche lei si era fermata e ci trovavamo davanti ad un ampio portone di legno intagliato, stava ricontrollando la mappa e scrutando la porta alla ricerca di un segno che indicasse che eravamo nel posto giusto. 

Restai a fissarla per circa trenta secondi prima di intervenire. Mi avvicinai a lei fino ad avere il mio viso di fianco al suo per sbirciare la mappa “Ma se bussassimo?” suggerii vaga. 

“Potremmo” rispose lei senza girarsi “Ma se non ci fosse nessuno e in realtà questa fosse la stanza sbagliata?” continuò guardandomi di sbieco. 

“In quel caso, chiederemo alla prima brava persona che passa di qui se dobbiamo farci mezza scuola a piedi perché abbiamo guardato la mappa dal lato sbagliato” le risposi rivolgendole uno finto sguardo rassegnato “Se te lo stessi chiedendo, sì, parlo per esperienza personale” rise alla mia battuta. 

“Va bene, tanto rimanere qui a fissare la porta per mezz’ora non penso serva a qualcosa” disse mentre ripiegava accuratamente la cartina “Anche se ammetto di essere un po’ delusa, speravo davvero che ci si palesasse davanti una sorta di simbolo magico…”. 

“O che la porta si animasse e ci chiedesse la parola d’ordine per entrare…” continuai io la frase che aveva cominciato, forse perché in fondo anche io ci speravo un po’. 

“Esatto!” esclamò “Come ad Hogwarts, è una scuola di magia questa o no?” disse ridendo. 

“Tassorosso, vero?” la guardai con sospetto “Ovvio” rispose quasi offesa dal mio tono di dubbio, per poi restituirmi lo stesso sguardo “E tu?” in tutta risposta le mostrai la spilla dello stemma che avevo attaccata allo zaino “Sempre e comunque” asserii fiera, ci battemmo un cinque di solidarietà potteriana e finalmente ci decidemmo a bussare alla porta. 

Stavamo per dare il primo colpo quando una voce scocciata dietro di noi ci fece sobbalzare. 

“Avete intenzione di stare ferme qui davanti ancora per molto?!” ci voltammo. 

La voce apparteneva ad una ragazza dai lunghi capelli viola scuro, le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo alquanto minaccioso “No, sapete, perché dopo una giornata intera di viaggio infernale vorrei davvero entrare nella mia dannatissima stanza e mollarci questi dannatissimi borsoni” continuò ancora più irritata. 

“Scusa” riuscii a malapena a balbettare “Quindi… ci confermi che questa è la suite Iridis…?” _sono abbastanza sicura che_ _queste saranno le mie ultime parole_ _… addio Alfea_ _…_ _il nostro incontro_ _è stato breve_ _,_ _ma intenso_ pensai sentendo il sangue nelle vene gelarsi di fronte allo sguardo di quella ragazza. “Siamo tutte qui come delle belle statuine a fissare la maledetta porta, quindi sì, è questa la stanza e ora, scusate, ma mi sono un po’ rotta ad aspettare voi due” rispose scostandoci per entrare, il suo tocco sulla mia pelle fu freddissimo, e notai che anche Becka di fronte a me aveva avuto un brivido e ci scambiammo un’occhiata stranita. 

_Che sia una fata del ghiaccio?_ _Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che_ _sono piuttosto rare_ _le fate con un dono innato_ _di questo tipo_ _, un po’ come il mio_ _,_ _difficile da controllare…_

“Beh… direi che ora possiamo entrare…” disse Becka a voce bassa ancora scioccata dall’incontro turbolento. Le annuii e finalmente varcammo la soglia. 

La suite era davvero spaziosa e luminosa, l’entrata era costituita da un corridoio ai lati del quale c’erano due porte che davano su due stanze da letto una di fronte all’altra. Oltrepassata l’entrata si arrivava nella zona comune con finestre ampie che davano sul giardino interno alla scuola, tende chiare che permettevano alla luce del giorno di illuminare la stanza senza problemi. Sulla destra si trovava una terza porta, che immaginai portasse ad una terza camera da letto. 

Ero davvero estasiata, adoravo tutto, dal pavimento in legno scuro fino all’ultimo soprammobile in ceramica. Mentre io ammiravo le bellezze dell’arredamento, non mi ero accorta che Becka si era già diretta verso la stanza sulla destra della zona comune. 

“Oddio ma qui ci sono due letti!! Haley vieni qui!!” le sentii urlare. 

“Arrivo!” le risposi. 

In quel momento sentii aprire una delle due stanze nel corridoio e vidi uscire la ragazza di prima. 

“Hey…” la salutai incerta facendo un cenno con la mano, nella speranza che non volesse uccidermi. Lei mi guardò da testa a piedi. 

“Senti…” sospirò portandosi una mano alla tempia “Oggi sono piuttosto irritabile, sono abbastanza sicura che tu sia una ok, ma mettiamo in chiaro un paio di cose: primo, la stanza singola è MIA e nessuno osi contestare perché potrei seriamente ibernarlo, in questo momento” disse determinata, io mi limitai ad annuire “Secondo… sì, sono una fata del ghiaccio, ho visto come mi avete guardata prima quando vi ho toccate, non vi preoccupate, non vi mangio, è solo stata una giornata stressante…” mi rilassai, sembrava più tranquilla rispetto a prima. 

Nel frattempo, avevo sentito i passi di Rebecka che stava uscendo dalla stanza, immagino perché volesse ascoltare anche lei. La ragazza le rivolse uno sguardo prima di tornare al suo discorso. 

“Terzo… visto che saremo coinquiline vi do qualche consiglio: NON disturbatemi quando dormo, a meno che non vi chieda io espressamente di farlo, NON frugate tra la mia roba, se avete bisogno di qualcosa chiedetemelo e, ultima cosa, per favore… non sparlate di me alle mie spalle, se avete qualcosa da dirmi, ditemela in faccia…” concluse con un’espressione molto seria. 

Mi avvicinai a lei, che fece un passo indietro sospettosa. 

_Qui bisogna lavorare sulla fiducia_ pensai e le sorrisi. 

Non andai più avanti per evitare di invadere il suo spazio personale. 

“Tutto chiaro, io mi chiamo Haley, piacere di conoscerti, sai che sei la prima fata del ghiaccio che incontro?” le porsi la mano, lei la strinse sempre cautamente “Sono Nyx… piacere, se può interessarti, anche io non ne ho mai viste altre oltre a me” rispose facendo spallucce. 

Vidi Becka avvicinarsi a sua volta per presentarsi, dalla sua espressione amichevole dedussi che aveva capito anche lei la situazione “Io invece sono Rebecka, anche per me è un piacere, ammetto di essere rimasta un po’ scioccata prima quando ci hai sfiorate, ma… il fatto è che io sono una fata del fuoco e la sfortuna vuole che una mia vecchia compagna di scuola fosse una fata del ghiaccio e diciamo che… non andavamo molto d’accordo” disse con un sorriso malinconico “Spero comunque di poter fare amicizia con te” concluse. Nyx sembrò più titubante verso Becka. 

“Non ho mai avuto a che fare con molte altre fate, men che meno del fuoco, vedremo come andrà… in ogni caso, apprezzo la sincerità” disse e si strinsero la mano. 

“Oh già, che scema… io sono una fata della mente comunque” risi un po’ per imbarazzo “Uso la telecinesi, ma sono abbastanza una frana in fatto di controllo magico…” conclusi grattandomi il collo e guardando il soffitto, soprattutto per evitare gli sguardi allibiti delle mie due compagne di stanza, più che altro quello di Becka, Nyx non sembrava troppo turbata, ma piuttosto incuriosita. 

“TELECINESI?!” facemmo tutte e tre un balzo dallo spavento quando sentimmo una quarta voce nella suite. La porta della stanza di fronte a quella di Nyx si era aperta ed era uscita una ragazza minuta dai capelli biondi, raccolti in un paio di chignon. Gli occhi cerulei contornati da una linea di eyeliner e il rossetto scuro che aveva sulle labbra, abbinati ai suoi vestiti bordeaux e neri le davano un’aria un po’ gotica. “Beatrix non crederà alle sue orecchie quando lo scoprirà!” disse tra sé e sé la coinquilina misteriosa. Io non riuscii a dire niente per quanto mi ero spaventata pochi secondi prima. 

_Ma un primo giorno di scuola tranquillo_ _e sereno no?_


End file.
